A Long Road Back To Normal
by Lost42
Summary: Tragedy strikes Min Jun's family.
1. Chapter 1

This story has some dark parts and this chapter is inspired by two episode of Hawaii Five O, the season 2 finale and the season 4 finale cause I couldn't decide which scene to add.

Ji Yeon stood in the doorway of the master bathroom watching her mother with concern.

"Are you ok?" Ji Yeon asked once her mother had stopped being sick.

"I'm ok." Mi Sun answered taking her daughter's hand and walking with her to the kitchen where the rest of the family were having breakfast.

"Are you ready to spend a day with my dad at the police station?" Min Jun asked after he had swallowed his bite of pancake.

Phil swallowed his drink of juice and nodded.

"How come you guys get to go and I don't?" Ji Yeon asked once she was sitting in her chair.

"Cause you already went to work with appa once." Min Jun answered as he took his plate to the sink.

"I don't remember that." Ji Yeon said looking confused.

"You were a baby when it happened." Min Jun told her.

"Well I'm almost three so I should get to go too." Ji Yeon whined.

While the kids were talking and finishing breakfast the adults went back to theri room to have a private conversation.

"That would explain why you've been getting sick so much." Jin smiled holding the test in his hands.

"I have an appointment later today." Mi Sun told him."I'll call you when it's over."

"Should we tell the kids?" Jin asked.

"Not yet, It's still early." MI Sun replied.

They shared a hug and went and got the kids and headed off to their jobs for the day.

"Are we going to be like Five O?" Min jun asked refering to the tv show he watched with his dad.

"Real life isn't like tv." Jin told him.

They soon arrived and Jin lead thw two boys to his office.

"You two can sit here." Jin gestered to two chairs across from the desk that was in the middle of the small room."I have some paperwork to do."

"They don't do paperwork on Five O." Min Jun complained as he sat down.

"It's a tv show." Jin reminded him."and they would have to do paperwork after they wtapped up a case. They just don't show it because it's not exciting for tv."

The two boys sat in the chairs playing games on their tablets until they grew bored.

"I'm bored and I can't beat this level." Min Jun sighed.

"I'm almost done." JIn told them.

"Can we get doughnuts?" Min Jun asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah. Come on." Jin said standing up and leading the boys down the hall to a breakroom.

The boys were amazed at all the snacks and kinds of doughnuts they had to choose from.

"How can cops eat all these doughnuts and still chase bad guys?" Phiil asked grabbing a glazed doughnut with chocolate frosting on top.

"We don't eat doughnuts all the time." Jin answered just as his phone rang. He stepped away to answer it.

"There's to many to choose from." Min Jun complained.

"Take one of each." A tall young Asian woman told him."The powdered ones with chocolate in the middle are my favorite."

Min Jun took the woman's advice and filled a bag with doughnuts. He bit into the one that the woman said was her favorite and agreed it was good.

"Boys go wait in my office. I'll be back soon." Jin instructed as he hung up the phone.

"I wonder what's going on." Phil said with his mouth full of doughnut as they reached the office and sat down.

"Maybe we should follow my daddy and find out." Min Jun said finishing off the last of his powedered doughnut.

They walked back down the hall, but were soon stopped by a tall man with blond hair.

"You two need to go back where you came from." The man told them in a southern accent. Min Jun recognized him as his father's friend that sometimes came to their house.

"What's going on? Where's my dad?" Min Jun asked.

"No time for questions kid. Now come on." The man said. Min Jun remembered his name was James. He wanted to find his dad but James pushed them inside a closet and shut the door.

The boys soon heard gun shots and then shouting. The door was suddenly flung open and James grabbed Phil and Min Jun and ran out of the building. Suddenly there was an explosion that sent people and dabris flying.

"Are you guys ok?" James asked sitting up.

Min Jun shook his head to try and clear the ringing of his ears and answered."Yeah."

"I'm ok too, but I think I had enough adventure for one day." Phil added.

Min Jun looked around for his dad. He found him clutching his ribs near a police car. The woman who recommended the doughnut to him earlier in the day sat near by. She had some bruising and cuts, but looked better then his dad.

"Are you ok?" Min Jun asked coming up to his dad as ambulances arrived.

"I'm fine." Jin answered though the look on his face said otherwise. They were all taken to the hospital to asses their injuries.

"What happened?" Mi Sun cried as she came into the small room to see Jin sitting shirtless on an exam table with his ribs wrapped in white cloth.

"There was an explosion and I'm fine." Jin assured her as he attempted to put his shirt back on. Mi Sun reached around him and helped him put his shirt on.

"I saw the news. I thought you were dead." Mi Sun said with tears in her eyes.

"I promise you I'm fine." Jin said softly giving his wife a hug just as James came up to the door with Phil and Min Jun.

"You ok Jin?" James asked.

Jin broke away from his wife and looked at James."Just a few broken ribs."

"Good. Get some rest." James said.

"I'll see you at home." Mi Sun said to jin as her pager went off. They shared a brief kiss and she was gone.

"I gotta get back out there. I saw the person repsonsible for this." Jin said.

"Well let's go get em." James declared in his southern accent.

"I want to go to." Min Jun piped up from behind James.

"Yeah we want to see a real cop catch a bad guy." Phil added.

"You two haven't had enough adventure for one day?" Jin asked.

The two boys looked at each other. Phil turned to Min Jun's father and said."No. All we did was eat doughnuts and get shut in a closet when all the action happened."

"Well let's go then, but you're staying in the car." Jin told them.

The police were already scowering the erea looking for the woman Jin had descrobed to them. She had been seen by a few people but nothing turned up. They searched for two hours, but found no trace.

"Well this was a boring day and now we gotta sit in this car for longer." Min Jun complained as he looked out the window at the long line of cars in front of them.

"Why can't we drive?" Phil asked.

"I think there was a car accident." Jin answered.

Soon after he said that three ambulances emerged with sirens blaring.

Traffic started to move again and the boys got a clear glimpse of the wreck.

"Dad stop the car." Min Jun suddenly yelled as he stared in shock out the window.

"I can't just stop in all of this traffic." Jin told him.

"But you have to. Look." Min Jun pointed to the smashed up car that was completely flipped over and laying on it's roof."It's mom's car." As thw words left his lips tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Lot's of people have the same car." Jin said, but pulled over to the side of the ride. Traffic was blocked off so Min Jun was able to open his door and run to the crash site even as a police officer yelled at him to stop. Min Jun didn't care. He knew this was his mom's car and he had to find proof.

Jin and Phil got out of the car and went over to the scene. They were allowed to look around once Jin explained that he was a cop also.

"Do you know the people in the crash?" The dark haired officer asked watching Min Jun carefully to make sure he didn't ruin any evidence.

"My son thinks this was my wife's car, but it's to banged up for me to know for sure." Jin answered.

"Well the victums were an adult female and a toddler." The officer explained just as Min Jun ran up to his dad and Phil, who had decided to hang back."The lady who hit them died at the scene."

"See." Min Jun said tearfully holding up a small Moana plush."We have to call auntie and see if they're in the hospital."

Just as Min Jun finished his sentence Jin's phone rang. He recognized the familiar number of his partner. He stepped away to take the call. It turned out that the woman who had died in the crash was the same one who blew up the police station. Once the call ended Jin was about to call his sister in law to see if she could give him any answers about the other car crash victums. He didn't have time to call as his phone started riinging to reveal his sister in law's number.

A/N I have this story planned out in my head and I will try to have chapter 2 up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Parts of this chapter are inspired byh an episode of Grey's Anatomy and a little bit from an episode of Lost. The doctors in this story are from Grey's Anatomy. I'm just borrowing them.

Jin rushed to the hospital as quickly as he could after dropping Phil and Min Jun off with Betty and Howard. He found his sister in law pacing in the waiting room.

"How are they?" JIn asked.

MIju stopped pacing and answered."Not good. I don't know all the details, but someone will be out with an update eventually."

30 minutes earlier

Miju was nearing the end of her shift when she recieved a page.

"Two car crash victums on route." Dr Bailey called as she ran past."We need all hands on deck."

Miju followed the short doctor that had once been her attending back when she was an intern. She was tired from her long shift, but reluctantly grabbed a gown and gloves as her best friend and chief of general surgery Dr Grey did the same.

The ambulances approached sirens blaring. Suddenly two stretchers were pulled from them and the doctors got to work examining the patients on them, all except one. Miju stood back once she saw the two people lying there all bruised and bleeding. She hurried back inside, knowing there was nothing she could do to help. Miju watched as her sister and niece were wheeled into seperate rooms and examined.

"Hey, we could use you in there." Dr Grey said coming out of the room.

"I can't be in there." Miju said quietly."That's my sister and niece lying in those beds. I can't save them so I need you to."

"I will do my best work." Dr Grey promised."I'll come and update you when I can."

Present time

"I'm going to go get an update." Miju told Jin as she stood up. She walked down the hall and turned toward the room where she knew they were working on her sister.

"You can't be in here." Dr Bailey said as she noticed the Asian woman standing in the doorway.

Miju stood silently in the doorway as Dr Grey continued doing CPR.

"She's been down for forty five minutes." Bailey noted.

"I can't stop. I promised to keep her alive." Dr Grey said as she continued to perform CPR.

"I don't think she's coming back."Bailey said checking the monitor.

Dr Grey stopped CPR and studied the monitor for herself.

"Try again." Miju said quietly from her place near the end of the bed. Nobody made a move.

"Try again." Miju said louder this time.

Dr Bailey reached for the paddles."Charge to 300." She ordered."Clear."

"Is that a rythem?" Dr Grey asked as she looked at the monitor once more.

"Turn echmo all the way up." Bailey ordered."Let's go again."

"She's back." Dr Grey announced. Miju sighed in relief.

"Page Addison and when she's stronger we need to take her for a D&C." Bailey ordered one of the interns that was in the room with them.

A D&C wasn't good news. Miju went to inform Jin that his wife was alive, but his unborn child didn't make it.

"They're taking her for surgery soon. She needs a D&C." Miju told him.

Jin was happy that his wife was going to be ok, but sad to lose their baby. He just hoped that Ji Yeon would make it. He couldn't imagine losing her.

OR 2

"Get me some suction so I can see where this bleeding is coming from." Dr Robbins ordered as she worked to save the life of her two year old patient.

"Her preasures bottoming out." Dr Karev stated.

"I stopped the bleeding." Robbins said as Ji Yeon's blood preasure began to stablelize.

Back out in the waiting room.

They sat in slience until a blond doctor appeared in front of them.

"How is she?" Miju asked recognizing the blond as the best peds surgeon in the hospital.

"She had some internal bleeding and we won't know about brain function until she wakes up." Dr Robbins explained.

Jin spent the night going back anf forth between his daughter's room and his wife's. Thwy were both asleep and probably would remain so for the rest of the night if not longer. He was currently sitting in a chair falling asleep when his phone began to ring.

"Hello." He answered on the third ring.

"Do I have to go to school today?" Min Jun asked.

Jin looked out the window and noticed the sun was just coming up."It's your last week of pre school."

"So. I want to see eomma and Ji Yeon. Are they ok?" Min Jun said in a rush. He didn't have much time before the bus would come.

"They're sleeping. Just go and I'll picj you when you when halmoni gets here." Jin told him. He had called his mother in law once he found out his wife and daughter were going to live.

"Ok." Min Jun said in a quiet voice as he hung up the phone.

Min Jun felt a little better when he arrived at school and saw all of his friends. Phil immediately started telling them of the exciting adventure they had had the day before, but stopped when he got to the car crash.

"Is your family going to be ok?" Tommy asked.

"My daddy said they're sleeping right now and my grandma is coming, so I think that means they will be ok." Min Jun answered.

"Hey let's make cards for Min Jun's sister and mommy." Kimi suggested once it was arts and crafts time.

"Good idea Kimi." Tommy said passing out paper to Chuckie, Kimi, and who were all at his table.

Before making her card Kimi went over to Min Jun, Phil, and Lil, who shared a table."We're making cards."

"For what?" Phil asked.

"For his mommy and sister." Kimi pointed to Min Jun.

"Ok. What do they like?" Lil asked reaching for some crayons and paper.

"My mommy likes flowers and my sister likes princesses." Min Jun told them.

"Which princess is her favorite?" Lil asked.

"Moana is her favoritest." Phil said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He had been to Min Jun's house a lot of times and he had seen some part of Moana everytime he was there.

"I think Elsa is her favorite." Lil stated reaching for the blue crayon.

"No Moana is Lillian." Phil argued reaching for the red crayon.

"Guys she likes almost all the princesses. Just draw one and I'm sure she'll like it." Min Jun shouted silencing the twins on going arguement. He was getting a headache from not sleeping well the night before and his friends argueing was making it worse.

"There I'm done." Lil said setting down the last crayon in the box."I drew all the princesses."

"No fair." Phil cried."I only drew one, now she'll like your card bestest."

"Don't worry Phil, you drawed her favoritest princess of all." Min Jun whispered to him making Phil smile.

When pre school let out Min Jun ran to his dad's car."Can Phil come over?'

"If it's ok with his parents." Jin told him. Phil ran to ask Betty, who was in the van a few cars down.

"She said yeah since we don't got school tomorrow." Phil said hopping in the back seat next to Min Jun.

"Where's halmoni?" Min Jun asked as they drove down the road.

"At the hospital with your mom." Jin answered as they pulled into the driveway.

"Are they awake yet?' Min Jun asked taking his seat belt off as Jin turned off the engine.

"Not yet." Jin answered."The doctors gave them medicine to make them sleep."

Phil and Min Jun decided to play soccer out in the backyard while Jin got some rest. Mun Hee came over to keep an eye on the boys.

"Uh oh." Phil said looking up at the sky as dark clouds appeared and a boom of thunder was heard.

"I think it's going to rain. We better go in." Min Jun said picking up the ball and heading for the door. He then remembered Cleo was outside with them.

He turned away from the door and yelled."Cleo come on or you're going to get stuck in the rain."

The boys expected the dog to come running as another boom was heard, but the dog was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" Min Jun asked looking around.

"I don't know. Let's just go in. I'm getting wet." Phil muttered.

Min Jun was about to follow Phil inside when he saw Cleo carrying something. He waited until she was close enough and grabbed whatever she was holding bringing it inside.

"Cleo found something." Min Jun said holding the black fur ball out for his cousin and Phil to see.

"I think it's a kitten." Mun Hee stated grabbing a towel to dry the poor creature off.

Once the cat was dryed off they gave it some warm milk and it curled up next to Cleo on her bed and fell asleep.

"I thought dogs didn't like cats." Phil stated.

"Well I guess Cleo does." Min Jun said sitting down on the couch as his dad came into the room.

"Cleo found a cat. Can we keep it?" Min Jun asked.

"I don't know. We'll wait and see what your mom says." Jin answered.

A/N I'm not proud of this chapter, but here it is. I'll update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Part of this chapter is inspired by an episode of Lost and a little bit from Grey's Anatomy. Also I can only spell certian words in Korean and I don't know how to change the text to Korean.

The first thing Ji Yeon noticed when she regained consiousness was an intense pain in her head. The second thing was voices. They were muffled and distant, and she couldn't make out what they were saying. The only she knew was that she wanted them to stop so she could go back to sleep and make the pain in her head stop.

"I think she's awake." Min Jun shouted making Ji Yeon wince and open her eyes briefly."She is. I saw her eyes open."

"I told you you could only be in here if you be quiet." MIju said sternly as she came in the room.

"I was quiet, but Phil called on the tablet and her eyes opened." MIn Jun explained as he pointed to Ji Yeon.

Miju went over to the bed and genlty touched Ji yeon's shoulder."Hey. Are you awake? Can you say anything?"

Ji Yeon slowly opened her eyes, squinting against the bright sunlight that shone in through the window. "Ow." Was all Ji Yeon managed to say in a whisper.

"Can you follow this?" Miju asked getting a pin light and moving it in front of Ji Yeon's eyes."Ok. That's a good sighn."

"Where's my mom?" Ji Yeon asked in Korean.

"That's not." Miju said with regret.

"Why?" MIn Jun asked."She talked."

"Can you understand what I'm saying?" Miju asked Ji Yeon, completely ignoring Min Jun's question. Ji Yeon nodded her head yes."Say something."

Ji Yeon repeated her earlier statment in Korean once more.

"I'm going to go get Dr, Robbins and I'll be right back." Miju told the kids.

"What's going on?" Phil asked.

"My sister is awake." Min Jun answered.

"Tell her I said hi." Phil said.

"I said hi too." Lil chimed in appearing on the screen.

"Hi." Ji Yeon said in Korean.

"What did she say?" The twins asked.

"She said hi." Min Jun told them.

"How come she said it all wierd?" Phil asked.

"She said it in Korean." Min Jun explained. He then turned to Ji Yeon and asked."How come you can't speak English?"

His question was answered by the pretty blond doctor."She has afasia."

"What's that?" All of the older kids asked.

"It's what happenes when you hit your head. It affects how you speak, but don't worry, it usually goes away." Dr. Robbins explained.

"So she can understand us when we talk, but she can only speak Korean like we do at home?' Min Jun asked trying to understand.

"Exactly." Dr. Robbins replied.

Ji Yeon didn't care what language she was currently stuck speaking, she just wanted something to take the pain away.

"Imu, my head hurts." Ji Yeon said in a quiet voice. She couldn't talk very loud due to being sedated for so long and the tubes that were placed down her throat during surgery.

"She's in pain." Miju explained to Dr. Robbins.

"I'll be right back." Robbins said walking off to get some medicine.

"Can we get some food?" Min Jun suddenly asked once Phil and Lil had to ended the call to go eat lunch.

"Yeah. your sister could probably use some food too. She can't take the meds on an empty stomach." Miju answered. They left the room and for the first time since waking, Ji Yeon was able to close her eyes if only for a few minutes.

"I got you some apple juice and a chocolate chip muffin." Min Jun said quietly as he came back in the room with his aunt.

"Why don't we try some strawberry flavored jell o first?" Dr. Robbins asked as she came into the room with a small cup of jello and a syringe.

Ji Yeon tried to sit up, but it hurt to much. Miju pressed a button making the bed raise a little so Ji Yeon was now in a sitting position where she could eat.

"Here." Miju said taking the cup of jello and a spoon and putting it to Ji Yeon's lips. Normally Ji Yeon didn't like being treated like a baby, but she was having trouble moving her arms, so accepted the small spoonful of jello with out a problem. She ate a few more spoonfuls and the mdicine was injected through her IV. A few minutes later she was asleep.

"I think it's time to go." Miju said quietly.

"Can we see my mom now?" Min Jun asked.

"If she's wake." Miju answered taking Min Jun's hand and walking out of the room.

They walked down a few hallways and towards a closed door. Miju poked her head in aand saw her mother sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Has she woken up at all?" Miju asked stepping inside the room. Min Jun followed before she could close the door. He didn't like seeing his mom all hooked up to tubes and wires.

"No." Youngja answered."Jin is coming soon."

"Good. Someone that speaks English should be with her when she wakes up." Miju said. She then went on to explain to her mother what happened when Ji Yeon woke up and that the same thing might happen to Mi sun.

Jin arrived a few minutes later and the rest of the family left for home.

The next day was the last day of pre school and Min Jun had a hard time sitting still. He was distracted by what happened the day before.

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked when snack time came around and Min Jun didn't touch his grapes and animal crrackers.

"What if my sister never learnes to talk like us again?" Min Jun asked voiced his concern.

"Don't worry. We can teacher her when she gets to go home." Tommy assured him.

"I hope so." Min Jun said.

"Sides if she doesn't learn to talk like us again, Dilly would be really sad if he couldn't play with her no more." Tommy commented.

"I'll help her as soon as she gets home." Min Jun said with a smile.

Back at the hospital Jin was sitting beside his wife's bed holding her hand. He was falling asleep due to hardley getting any sleep since the accident happened three days ago.

"Jin." Mi Sun said when she opened her eyes and looked over to find her husband sitting in a chair about to fall asleep.

"You're awake." Jin said getting up and standing next to the bed."How do you feel?"

"A little soar." Mi Sun answered.

"Well that's what happenes when your in a car accident." Jin said.

Suddenly the memories came flooding back. They were stopped at a red light when a car came racing them hitting them head on. The car flipped a few times and ended up upside down, then everything went black.

"What about Ji Yeon and the baby?" MI Sun asked.

JIn swallowed before answering."Ji Yeon is ok, but the baby didn't make it."

Mi Sun processed the news slowly, a few tears escaping down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly and looked up at her husband."I want to see her."

Jin was about to say something, but was interupted by a knock on the door.

"You're finally awake." Miju stated as she came into the room.

"She wants to see Ji Yeon." Jin told her.

"Good because we're moving her in here today so she can be with someone who speaks English." Miju explained."You can still speak English can't you?"

Mi Sun hadn't really thought about it since she awoke, but she had been speaking Korean the whole time.

"No, but I understand it and I can probably still write." She answered.

"Ok then. I'll let them know and someone will be in to check on you soon." Miju told her.

As it turned out the same thing that had happened to Ji Yeon had happened to Mi Sun and both of them would need a few weeks of physical therapy to get back to normal.

That afternoon Ji Yeon was moved into Mi Sun's room, something the hospital normally wouldn't do, but in this case it was easier on everyone. Ji Yeon was sedated when she was brought into the room due to everytime she woke up she would be in a lot of pain and throw up when she tried to eat in order for pain meds to be administered.

Once Ji Yeon was situated Jin left to go pick up Min Jun, and probably Phil. He had been staying over through out this whole ordeal to help keep Min Jun's mind off of the situation.

"Are they coming home today?" Min Jun asked for what felt like the millionth time that week.

"Not yet, but your mom is awake." Jin answered as they left the school and headed for home.

"Can we go see her?" Min Jun asked.

"Not today. She needs to rest." Jin told him.

Min Jun was disappointed, but decided to not press the matter as it wouldn't do any good. Instead he and Phil played with the kitten that they had named Ninja since it was all black and liked to sneak up on people and grab their legs.

"What's that noise?" Min Jun asked going over to the back door and watching as a construction crew dug a hole in the yard.

"We're getting a pool." Jin told him.

"Really?" Min Jun asked excitedly."But I don't know how to swim."

"I can teach you." Phil said watching the dirt fall.

They soon got bored of watching the crew work and decided to watch tv. A new Paw Patrol special was coming on soon and Min Jun didn't want to miss it. Phil would of rather watched Adventure Squad, but he liked Min Jun's show enough to not complain. On the special the Paw Patrol was fighting against a cat copy of themselves and this got Phil thinking.

"Do you like cats or dogs more?" He asked on a commercial break.

"I don't know. Min Jun answered looking at Cleo and Ninja. In the few days they had had the kitten he had become more bold and played with anything that moved. Cleo was more calm and laid back then the cat, but she still played when she wanted to.

Min Jun stopped watching the cat chase Cleo around the coffee table and turned to his best friend."What about you?"

"Well Angelica's cat Fluffy made me not like cats, but Ninja is cool. Maybe we could use him against her someday." Phil said excitedly just as Cleo jumped on his lap to avoid Ninja.

"I don't think Cleo likes your answer." Min Jun laughed as Ninja swatted at his foot.

"Don't worry Cleo. I like you too." Phil assured the dog and gave her a hug.

Ninja soon tired himself out and fell asleep on Min Jun's lap and the boys watched the rest of the show in piece.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are we here?' Phil asked as they entered the Asian market with Min Jun, his grandmother, and cousin."It smells funny, but I kinda like it."

"Don't worry. You get used to it." Min Jun assured his friend."And we're here cause my mommy and sister are coming home tomorrow and we need to make Bibimbap."

"What's that?" Phil asked never hearing anything like it.

"It's rice with vegetables, beef and a fried egg on top. You mix it all together and it tastes really good specially when my grandma makes it. It's my family's favorite food. That's why we're having it for dinner tomorrow." Min Jun explained.

"Sounds good." Phil commented.

"Maybe I can bring you some leftovers if there is any." Min Jun said walking up to his grabdmother and asking her somethiing that Phil couldn't understand.

"What did you say?' Phil asked when Min Jun had returned to his side.

"I asked if we could go pick out some snacks." Min Jun told him with a smile on his face.

"Judging by the smile on your face, I'm guessing she said yes." Phil inquiered.

"Yep. Now come on. The snacks are this way." Min Jun cried motioning for Phil to follow him.

They arrived at the snack isle where they ran into someone very familiar to them.

"Hey Kimi. What are you doing here?" Phil asked.

"We're having Japanese for dinner and we can only get the ingrediants here." KImi explained picking up a package of pokki.

"What's that?' Phil asked not recognizing any of the snacks that his friends, mostly Min Jun were picking out.

"It's a stick covered in chocolate, but not like the sticks you find outside. You can actually eat this one." Kimi explained."They have different flavors."

"I like the cookies and cream one." Min Jun said picking up two small white boxes."Want some?"

Phil looked at the different colored boxes. He noticed Kimi grabbed a green box, a red box, and a pink box. He took Min Jun's advice and grabbed a white box, which held the cookies and cream flavored pokki.

"See you guys later." Kimi called meeting up with Kira at the end of the isle.

"Ooh I need these too." Min Jun said picking up a bag of shrimp chips and a red box with a panda on it that had panda shaped cookies with chocolate in them."Any snacks you want to try?'

"I don't even know what this stuff is." Phil told him with a confused look on his face.

"I almost forgot." Min Jun cried running over to a cart filled with buns and different types of bread. Min Jun picked up a roll that was filled with custard."These are good."

Phil grabbed one too knowing his best friend knew his food.

"We need drinks." Min Jun said walking by a row of cases covered with glass filled with hot food for people to buy. He kept going until he reached a cold section filled with drinks

"The coconut drink is so good." Min Jun said reaching for a green and white box that was like a juice box. He grabbed three of them. He then reached for a blue can."I think that's all the snacks we need."

They met up with the adults, their arms full of snacks.

"Who said you could get all that?" Mun Hee asked noticing all the snacks that Min Jun and Phil had in their arms.

"I did." Min Jun answered putting the items in the basket.

"And who do you think has to pay for all that?" Mun Hee asked.

"You." Min Jun answered."It's not all for me. some is for Phl and some is for Ji Yeon, and I got you that Hawaiian tea that you like."

"Fine. I have to admit you do know the good snacks." Mun Hee declared as they went to pay for their items.

They dropped Phil off at his house on the way home.

The next day Min Jun stood by the window with Cleo watching as his cousin went to pick up his sister and mom from the hospital.

However things didn't go as planned when Mun Hee arrived to pick up her youngest cousin. Getting out of the hospital wasn't the problem. The trouble started when they reached the car.

"No car." Ji Yeon cried burrying her face in Mun Hee's shirt.

Mun Hee didn't know what to do at first and wished her aunt and uncle were there, but they were at Mi Sun's physical therapy appointment.

"Don't you want to go home?" Mun Hee asked hoping that would help.

"Yeah, but not in a car." Ji Yeon answered as she wiped her tears with her hand.

Mun hee suddenly noticed the Moana doll in the passenger seat that Min Jun had given her to give to Ji Yeon. That gave her an idea.

"Remember when Moana went back on a boat after she crashed?' Mun Hee asked."Ji Yeon nodded her head."You want to be brave like her don't you?" Ji Yeon nodded once more. Mun Hee placed Ji Yeon in her knew car seat that had Moana on it and handed her her Moana blanket."If you get scared just cover yourself with this." Mun Hee got in the driver's seat and started the car so it would be cool. Before taking off she put on How Far I'll Go and drove home. Ji Yeon ended up falling asleep with the blanket over her before they reached the house.

As soon as Min Jun saw his cousin's car he flung the door open and he and Celo ran outside. Cleo barked excitedly waking Ji Yeon up, luckily she was already out of the car so she didn't freak out.

"Something smells good." Mun Hee said as she walked through the door carrying Ji Yeon with Min Jun and Cleo following closely behind.

"It's bibimbap." Min Jun said excitedly as they all sat down on the couch.

"I'm glad you're back." Min Jun said giving Ji Yeon a hug while Cleo licked her face."And so is Cleo."

"Uh oh." Ji Yeon said as Min Jun pulled back from the hug.

"She peed." Min Jun said jumping off the couch.

"Well why did you squeeze the pee out of her?" Mun Hee asked.

"I didn't mean to." Min Jun said looking down.

"I'm kidding." Mun Hee told him. She then picked Ji Yeon up and carried her to the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up before your parents get home."

Ji Yeon sat on the floor while she waited for the water to warm up and bubbles to form. Soon there was a mountian of bubbles and Ji Yeon was placed in the middle of it. The bubbles were up to her head. Mun Hee got her cleaned up and left her to play in the bubbles for a little while.

Ji Yeon was having fun playing in the bubbles until she heard the front door open and her parents voices. She tried to lift herslef up out of the bath tub but wasn't strong enough and ended up splashing water and bubbles on Mun Hee's shirt.

"Come on noodle." Mun Hee said wrapping a towel around Ji Yeon and lifting her out of the tub.

"I'm not a noodle." Ji Yeon insisted.

"Well you're all floppy like a noodle, but soon you'll be able to move like before." Mun Hee told her as she took her to her room to get dressed.

"How can I not be a noodle?" Ji Yeon asked as Mun Hee put a Minnie Mouse pull up on her.

"You can swim in the pool you guys got. It'll help you get strong again." Mun Hee explained as she put Ji Yeon's turquoise nightgown with Moana on it over Ji Yeon's head.

"Will you hekp me not be a noodle?" Ji Yeon asked as Mun Hee lifted her up and carried her out of the room.

"Of course. We'll start tomorrow." Mun Hee promised.

"Mun Hee is going to help me not be a noodle." Ji Yeon told her parents when she saw them a few seconds later making them laugh.

"Why did you call her a noodle?" Mi Sun asked as Jin took Ji Yeon from Mun Hee.

"She's all floppy like a noodle." Mun Hee answered.

"Dinner is ready." Youngja announced.

"Yay!" Min Jun exclaimed running into the kitchen."I been waiting all day for this."

Everyone followed him and took their places at the table and enjoyed their first dinner back as a family.

A/N All the snacks that I described are real ones that I get when we go to the oriental store. I've never had bibimbap but it looks good.


	5. Chapter 5

Ji Yeon sat on the couch feeling frustrated. Sje was still afraid to go in the car, which meant she couldn't go pick out floaties for the Min Jun her dad, and now she couldn't even play with her friends because they didn't understand what she was saying.

"How come Ji Yeon talks funny now?" Dil asked as he floated around on a Frog floaty that you could ride on.

"She can't speak like us because the car crash." Min Jun explained."My mommy has the same problem, but my auntie told me they can speak English again soon."

"Aren't you coming in?" Phil asked as he lay on his back on an orange slice floaty.

"I can't swim and you guys took all the floaties." Min Jun shrugged as he on the steps leading into the pool with his feet in the water.

Back inside Ji Yeon was getting bored of watching t v so she got up holding onto the coffee table fot support since her motor functions were a little messed up from the head trauma. She eventually ran out of furniture to hold on to and fell into the kitchen. She pushed herself up into a sitting position just as the back door opened and she saw her father standing in the doorway.

"Are you ok?" Jin asked picking her up.

"Yeah, but I want to play with my friends and I can't." Ji Yeon answered.

"You can come swim with them." Jin offered.

Ji Yeon shook her head no."Mun Hee isn't here yet and she promised to teach me to swim."

"Well she should be here soon." Jin said setting Ji Yeon back on the couch."I gotta get back outside."

Ji Yeon sighed as she leaned back into the pillows onto the couch. Ninja suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began playing with the strings on Ji Yeon's Hello Kitty pajama pants.

"Go away Ninja." Ji Yeon said pushing the kitten away. However Ninja was persistant and pounced on Ji Yeon's lap and began playing once more. He soon tired himself out and fell asleep.

Ji Yeon continued to watch t v until the front door opened to reveal her mother, aunt, and cousin. Ninja awoke from his slumber andran towards his favorite victum.

Ninja ean as fast he could and pounced on Mun Hee's legs digging his claws in.

"Why does this demon cat always attack me." Mun Hee cried jumping away from the small black cat and hiding behind her mom.

"Stop being a baby. It's just a cat." Miju told her.

"It's evil is what it is." Mun Hee argued."It does this everytime it sees me."

"I think it's time to find Ninja a new home." Mi Sun commented as the cat ran down the hallway.

"We can give hime to Mun Hee so i can still see him." Min Jun said as he, Phil, Dil, and Tommy came inside.

"No way am I taking that demon." Mun Hee said.

"He's just a little cat." Min Jun said picking up Ninja, who didn't want to be held and scratched his arm, making Min Jun drop him on the floor.

"Lunch is ready." Jin called from the kitchen. Everyone gathered around the table and helped themselves to some bulgogi and barbeque hot dogs and rice.

After lunch everyone decided to get in the pool. The adults changed into swim wear and everyone went outside.

"Come on." Mun Hee encouraged Ji Yeon as she sat at the edge of the pool. She was a little scared to get in that big amount of water."We got you a special floaty."

Min Jun, who was also on the steps went over to the side of the pool and held up a pink shell shaped floaty for little kids to sit in.

"See. You sit in it so you won't fall in the water." Mun Hee pointed out.

"If she doesn't use it can I?" Min Jun asked.

"You're a little to big for it. Just jump in and I'll catch you." Jin told him.

Min Jun walked to the side of the pool where the water was deeper and jumped in and as promised Jin caught him and brought him to the surface. After Min Jun jumped in Cleo did also. Seeing all her family and friends in the pool made Ji Yeon feel a little better about getting in. Mun Hee brought the floaty to the steps and lifted Ji Yeon into it.

"See. You're barely in the water, now just kick your legs." Mun Hee instructed.

"You're doing it."Dil cried from his frog floaty as Ji Yeon made a small circle in the floaty."You're swimming."

Since Ji Yeon still couldn't talk to Dil so she gave him a thumbs up.

After swimming for awhile everyone went home.

"You want to try and walk to your bed?" Mi Sun asked as she gave Ji Yeon a bath later that night.

"Yeah." Ji Yeon answered.

After drying off and getting pajamas on Ji Yeo took her mother's hand to help her balance and slowly bagan walking to her room. She almost fell a couple of times but with Mi Sun's help she never touched the ground like before.

"You did it." Mi Sun said as she helped Ji Yeon get into bed and covered her up with her favorite blanket.

"Good night mommy." Ji Yeon yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Good night." Mi Sun told her as she turned off the light and went to her room.

"Are you ok?" JIn asked as he entered the room to find his wife sitting on the bed.

"Yeah just tired. Why?' Mi Sun asked looking up at her husband.

"Because we lost a baby and you barely reacted." Jin stated.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now." Mi Sun said running her fingers through her hair.

"You need to." Jin told her calmly.

"I don't need to do anything. I lost a baby. End of story." Mi Sun said standing up.

"You're acting like this baby didn't even matter." Jin said his tone getting louder.

"Of course it mattered." Mi Sun yelled back."I have four kids, who are alive to think about. I don't have time to break down."

Meanwhile Min Jun ran upstairs to his older siblings."Mom and dad are fighting." He shouted.

"We know. We can hear them." Min Hee said.

"Are they going to get a divorce?" Min Ho asked quietly.

"No stupid. People don't get divorced where we come from. They just fight a lot." Min Hee snapped.

Meanwhile Ji Yeon had been sleeping, but not soundly. Car lights had shown in through the window bringing forth a sort of memory dream that she wished to forget. She jerked up and screamed and started crying. She thought about getting up but there was no one to help her walk to her parents room. She didn't need to though because a minute later Mi Sun came in the room.

Mi Sun hurriedly wiped away her tears and held Ji Yeon close. Soon both of them stopped crying and lay down and went to sleep.

The next morning Mi Sun woke up later then usual with Ji Yeon still in her arms. She moved some hair out of Ji Yeon's face and whispered."Are you ready to wake up?"

Ji Yeon nodded and rubbed her eyes. Mi Sun carried her into the kitchen and began making breakfast for everyone.

I already had breakfast." Min Ho said coming into the kitchen and washing out his cereal bowl.

"Where is everyone else?" Mi Sun asked as she set a sippy cup of juice down in front of Ji Yeon.

"Uncle is at work and Min Hee and Min Jun are sleeping." Min Ho explained.

Mi Sun was secretly glad that her husband wasn't home. She wasn't ready to face him yet.

"Are you gonna get a divorce?" Mi Sun was surprised by her nephew's question."We heard you guys fighting last night."

"We're not getting a divorce. Sometimes grown ups fight just like you and your siblings." Mi Sun explained.

"Good cause I like living with both of you." Min Ho said giving his aunt a hug.

"Well I like having you here." Mi Sun said returning the hug.

That night Jin returned home late. He found his wife and daughter asleep in their bed.

"She had a nightmare." Mi Sun explained startling her husband , who thought she was asleep.

"I'm sorry." Jin apologized.

"I have nightmares too." Mi Sun confessed."I cry about the baby sometimes, but it was barely there. We have a healthy little girl right here to focus on."

"You're right." Jin said getting into bed."I just want to make sure you're ok."

"I will be." Mi Sun said as Ji Yeon began to stir in her sleep. Mi Sun pulled her closer and she calmed down."We will be."

Ninja decided to make his presence known soon after that and jumped on the bed attacking Mi Sun's feet."We have to find a home for this cat."

A/N The fight scene was inspired by Grey's Anatomy. They have divorce in Korea. It's just not as common as it is in the U. S . from what I've heard.


	6. Chapter 6

The first part of this chapter is inspired by Grey's Anantomy. Also the line about jogging is from Grey's Anatomy.

"Hey get up." Miju said plopping into her sister's bed.

"You're lucky your niece wasn't laying there." Mi Sun said sitting up."why are you all sweaty?"

" Obviously I made sure she wasn't there before I woke you up. I went jogging and now we're going jogging." Miju answered.

"You don't jog. We don't jog." Mi Sun protested still sitting the bed.

"We do now. Besides it'll help you get back to normal for when you go back to work." Miju commented.

"Fine." Mi Sun groaned as she got dressed.

Thirty minutes later they were at the park with the kids and dog.

"Go play. We'll be over on the track." Mi Sun told Min Jun as she began to push Ji Yeon in the stroller.

Min Jun ran off to play thankful when he spotted Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and Dil over on the big toy.

"Can we stop now?' Mi Sun asked out of breath.

"Yeah. I think that's enough exercise for one day." Miju agreed. They walked to a bench and sat down.

"You should take the cat home with you." Mi Sun said once she caught her breath.

"Yeah no thanks. I'm not really a pet kind of person." Miju stated.

"Mun Hee was right. That cat is a demon." Mi Sun commented.

"And you wanted me to take it. I'd take Cleo before I ever took that evil little thing." Miju said gestering at Cleo, who was laying in the grass.

They relaxed for a few more minutes until deciding to go home.

"Can we switch?" Miju asked halfway back to the playground."Your dog wants to run off everytime we stop."

"Sure. I'll trade you 20 pounds of kid and how ever much this stroller weighs for a 65 pound dog." Mi Sun offered.

"Seriously." Miju cried as she began to push the stroller only for it to turn into the grass.

"It's hard to keep it staight." Mi Sun called over her shoulder as her sister redirected the stroller back onto the track.

"You need to get a new stroller or teach your kid to walk again." Miju commented as she came up beside her sister.

"She's been walking to her room, but she still falls." Mi Sun commented as they came upon the playground.

"Can Phil come over?' MIn Jun asked.

"It's not fair to invite one friend when all your other friends are here." Mi Sun told him.

"Well can they all come over?" Min Jun asked.

"Not today. We still have to find a home for Ninja." Mi Sun answered.

Min Jun waved goodbye to his friends and pouted the whole way home.

"Go take him next door and see if they want him." Mi Sun ordered as she haded the kitten to Min Jun.

"Want another cat?' Min Jun asked when Angelica answered the door.

"Why would I want anything from you?" Angelica asked.

"Please. Fluffy can have a friend." Min Jun begged holding the cat out to Angelica. Ninja reached for her."See he wants you to take him."

"Fine." Angelica agreed taking Ninja and all of his stuff with her inside.

"Fluffy I have a friend for you." Angelica called.

Fluffy came sauntering into the living room. She and Ninja had a staring contest for a few seconds until Fluffy walked away uninterested. ninja however found Fluffy's tail to be an exciting new toy, which he proceeded to paw at. Fluffy didn't like this so she retaliated by turning around and smacking Ninja in the face and running away.

Angelica played with Ninja for awhile since Fluffy wasn't in a playful mood anymore, prefering to sleep all day.

Angelica tired ninja out and he was soon fast asleep on her lap. Fluffy didn't seem to like this much and she jumped on the couch and curled up next to Angelica.

It didn't take long for the cats to get along and Ninja prooved to be helpful as he caught a mouse in the kitchen that Drew had been trying to catch all day.

A few days later Min Jun was outside playing with Cleo when he heard Angelica call from over the fence.

"Hey your cat turned out to be a good investment, at least that's what my mommy says." Angelica told him.

"Good. I think." Min Jun replied.

"Well see ya and you might see the cat around too. We're keeping him outside to catch mice." Angelica stated as she walked back inside.

Min Jun peeked through the small hole in the fence and saw a cat paradise in the next yard. There was all kinds of climbing structures and a cat shelter for when it got cold. Min Jun was happy ninja got a good home and he could still see him sometimes.

Later that night Mi Sun sat with her feet in the pool. She heard what sounded like small feet on concrete and turned around to see Ji Yeon standing by the back door.

"Did you walk out here all by yourself?" Mi Sun asked.

Ji Yeon nodded."I can't sleep."

Mi Sun stood up and picked Ji Yeon up and went back inside. She put her in her own bed.

"Can I please sleep with you? Just one more time." Ji Yeon asked in English.

"You got your voice back." Mi Sun said excitedly."Now you can play with Dil tomorrow and yes just one more time."

Ji Yeon jumped out of bed and walked with her mother to the master bedroom. They both got in bed and fell asleep as a storm began brewing outside.

"We're never getting our bed back." Jin stated as he got into bed after a long day of work.

"We will eventually, just not on stormy nights." Mi Sun told him in English.

"You can speak English again?" Jin asked looking over to his wife as thunder boomed loudly.

"I can too." Ji Yeon mumbled as the thunder had woken her up.

Jin gave them both a hug greatful that things were going back to normal.

The End


End file.
